1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of allocating a node identification (ID) in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allocating a node sequence to a frequency domain of a synchronization channel of a transmission end in order to distinguish a base node from a relay node, when the relay node or a small base node having a portion of or all of base node functions exists within the base node.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of wireless communication systems, a wireless communication system that may obtain a mutual cooperation by connecting a plurality of relay nodes or small base nodes to a single base node may exist.
The above wireless communication may support many users using a relatively small amount of resources. However, depending upon circumstances, a relay node may be additionally identified within a particular base node. Therefore, a much larger number of nodes than a number of nodes being currently used may be secured for the above identification.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a node ID allocation method and apparatus that may generate a number of nodes needed using a limited amount of frequency resources and time resources.